The invention relates to a penis prosthesis in the form of a flexible rod member which comprises implantable plastic material, at least in the outer region thereof.
Such prostheses are known (DE-GS No. 78 05 284). They are implanted in pairs into the respective erectile or corpora cavernosa, for treating impotence in the case of neurological illnesses, vascular illnesses, injuries and in other situations. Preferably, such prostheses have a core portion which comprises for example synthetic material or also twisted-together high-purity silver wires which do not suffer from hardening when subjected to bending. After the flexible rod members are implanted, the penis can be bent into the respective shape and position desired.
The known prostheses of the above-indicated or a similar kind have been highly successful in practice in many situations. There is the difficulty however that, for the purposes of implanting the prosthesis, the operator must use rod members which are precisely adapted both in respect of thickness and also more particularly in respect of length, to the anatomical circumstances of the patient. It is therefore necessary to make provision for an assortment of pairs of rod members of for example seven or more different lengths, in each of two or even more diameter ranges of for example 9.5 mm. However, providing such an assortment of members is so costly that frequently the appropriate initial capital investment is not made, for financial reasons. However, compromises in regard to properly adapting the prosthesis to a patient can have disadvantageous consequences for the patient.
Simply shortening the prosthesis rod members shortly before the implantation operation encounters difficulties because it is not possible to ensure a clean, smooth, rounded external shape, under the conditions obtaining in the operating theatre and in consideration of the need for haste. This applies in particular when the prosthesis rod members have an inner core because in that case either the core also has to be reduced in length and accordingly is no longer enclosed by the plastic material, or the rod member is required to have a portion without a core, to permit the rod member properly to be reduced in length. In that case however, that portion of the rod member does not have the inner support formed by the core.
The attempt has also already been made to provide prosthesis rod members of different lengths, by fitting on portions of different lengths. However, the gap which is formed when the portions are fitted together gives rise to the danger of tissue being caught in the gap, when the penis prosthesis is bent. This can give rise to necroses and other disadvantageous consequences.